Razões
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Essa é a razão da minha existência. – Resposta ao desafio Chalenge Naruto – Presente para Jaana A. – Betada por Ms. Cookie.


**Resposta ao desafio I – Challenge Naruto proposto por Nanase Kei e Srta. Abracadabra.**

**Itens utilizados:** _1. Frio, 3. Feridas, 4. Sonho, 6. Fúria, 13. Alguém explicando o que é dor, 14. Sangue, 20. Gentileza._

* * *

**Razões**

-

_Presente para Jaana A., porque a fic dela do Gaara é a responsável por essa existir._

-

_Essa é a razão da minha existência._

_-_

**Tema III**

"_**Mostre-me como é ser o último a ficar de pé**_

_**E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado,**_

_**E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser."**_

**Nickelback – Savin'me**

* * *

Eu sempre escuto das pessoas que existem coisas certas e erradas. Eu não sei muito a respeito disso, mas acho que deve ser verdade se tantas e tantas pessoas repetem a mesma coisa. Acho que não sou capaz de compreender – talvez eu ainda seja novo demais ou apenas não esteja pronto – o que isso quer dizer. Não sei se o que faço está certo ou errado, e eu gostaria de ter alguém que me dissesse e que me corrigisse. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, será que é essa pessoa? Pode me ensinar... o que é certo e o que é errado através das palavras e das razões... tio Yashamaru?

* * *

_Gentileza._

**G**eralmente,

_**E**__u fico sozinho porque_

_**N**__inguém _

Tem coragem de se aproximar, senão para me

_**I**__nsultar com_

_**L**__inguagens que eu desconheço._

_**E**__les _

_**Z**__ombam de mim_

_**A**__inda que eu tente ser um garoto normal._

Ninguém me aceita. Ninguém nunca me aceitou e eu ouço, diariamente, papai dizer que ninguém nunca me aceitará. Nem mesmo ele ou meus irmãos ou qualquer outra pessoa que resida em Suna e, desconfio eu, também fora dela. Eu poderia suportar isso se as pessoas não me olhassem com tanto desprezo. Eu poderia suportar isso se, a cada segundo, não fizessem questão de me lembrar que a morte da minha mãe foi culpa minha.

Eu não sei como ela era, porque morreu assim que eu nasci. Será que sou tão ruim assim a ponto de matar no momento do meu nascimento? Será que mamãe queria morrer por mim? Ela fez a gentileza de me fazer viver, mas será que era o que ela queria? Por mais que o tio Yashamaru diga que sim, algo dentro de mim insiste em dizer que aquilo não é verdade, que mamãe não queria morrer e sim estar aqui, ao lado do povo de Suna e também dos meus outros irmãos.

_Você é um monstro, Gaara, todos te odeiam!_

Diariamente eu escuto isso. Diariamente as pessoas me desprezam. Por que, por que elas agem assim comigo? Eu não pedi para nascer assim – eu sequer pedi para nascer! Esse monstro que vive dentro de mim... eu não sei o que fazer com ele.

A única pessoa que me aceita, que fala comigo, é o tio Yashamaru. Acho que se não fosse por ele, eu não seria ninguém. Eu gostaria muito que as outras pessoas me compreendessem. Gostaria de brincar com as outras crianças, mas elas não gostam de mim. Por quê? Por que, titio? Eu só queria que elas me escutassem. Que fossem gentis... assim como você.

* * *

_Frio._

_**F**__rio é a única coisa que eu_

_**R**__ealmente sinto,_

_**I**__ndependente da_

_**O**__casião._

Está calor lá fora e o sol está muito, muito forte, mas eu sinto frio. Eu olho pela janela de casa e vejo outras crianças brincando de bola ou de qualquer outra coisa, mas elas não estão em casa, porque elas _podem_ sair. Eu também posso, mas de que adianta? Eu só sirvo para causar o medo nos outros, todos fogem quando eu apareço. Será que sou tão ruim assim?

Está frio, titio, muito frio. Não importa quantos casacos eu coloque sobre os ombros, esse frio não vai embora. Ele não me deixa em paz. Tudo o que eu queria era ter alguém com quem brincar ou conversar, mas mesmo os meus irmãos ou as criadas da casa evitam olhar pra mim. E, quando olham, parece que me odeiam, assim como todos os outros.

Eu não queria ser assim. Não queria ser aquele que é odiado por todos. Eu só queria ter alguém pra brincar e poder chamar de amigo. Eu só queria não sentir tanto frio durante os dias e, principalmente, na hora que eu vou dormir. Dormir... eu _queria_ dormir, mas eu não consigo.

Sempre que eu tento, _eles_ vêm atrás de mim. Eu não gosto de me lembrar, mas é difícil esquecer. _Eles_, os _pesadelos_. Eu nunca me lembro de muito mais que um monstro cor de areia que me atormenta, por quê? Titio, ele não me deixa em paz, ele não me deixa dormir! E é sempre frio quando ele vem. E ele diz _você está errado, Gaara, mate._

Mas eu não quero matar, porque eu não sou um assassino. Eu só quero ser feliz, brincar e me divertir. Dizem que estou errado por querer ser uma criança normal, mas por que eu estou errado se não sei o motivo de me odiarem tanto? Eu _nunca_ pedi para carregar um monstro dentro de mim e também não pedi para essa areia me proteger.

Então me deixe, me deixe em paz! Eu só quero ficar com o titio Yashamaru e esquecer isso tudo. Me abrace, titio, porque está muito frio. Me diga porque eu estou errado, me ensine a ser certo. Eu só quero... que me aceitem.

* * *

_Feridas._

_**F**__oram_

_**E**__les os_

_**R**__esponsáveis por me_

_**I**__rritar_

_**D**__esse jeito._

_**A**__brace-me e afaste essa _

_**S**__olidão._

Eu machuco os outros, mas eu juro que não é de propósito. Eu nunca quis ferir ninguém, mas eles tentam me ferir e então a areia vai atrás deles e eu ouço uma voz na minha mente dizendo que eles são fracos e que eu deveria machucá-los, mas isso parece errado, porque você me falou que era errado, titio. E sempre que isso acontece, é você quem me protege dos outros, dizendo que está tudo bem, mas você está sangrando, titio.

Por que você sangra? Por que _eu_ não sangro? Está doendo esse machucado que eu fiz em você hoje, titio? Eu estou errado por ter te machucado? Me desculpe, mas não foi de propósito. Eu realmente não queria ferir ninguém, mas eles me irritam e a voz fala na minha cabeça e eu não consigo me controlar. Me desculpe, mas você não é o único a estar ferido, tio.

Você se fere por fora e é tão superficial. Os seus ferimentos podem ser cuidados com remédios e criam cicatrizes, foi você quem me disse isso, se lembra? E foi você também, tio Yashamaru, quem me disse que as minha feridas são mais profundas, porque elas são internas. E, quando eu te perguntei se eu morreria, você riu e me disse que não, mas que elas machucavam mesmo assim.

Eu queria me ferir como você e como os outros, mas eu não consigo. A areia me protege, mesmo quando _eu,_ cansado disso tudo, tento me cortar. E eu tento, tento, tento, mas ela não deixa! E então você se aproxima e me diz que isso é um dom, mas eu não acho, tio, porque todos me chamam de aberração e isso não fere, mas machuca e dói. Essas feridas nunca vão cicatrizar como as suas.

* * *

_Dor._

_**D**or_,

_**O**__dio e_

_**R**__ancor são os únicos sentimentos que eu possuo._

Dói muito, mas ninguém vê. Não, porque eu não deixe ver, mas porque eles _não querem _ver. Por que eles me evitam? Por que me ignoram, titio? Eu não gosto quando as pessoas agem assim comigo e a voz me manda matá-las e isso faz doer ainda mais. E você nunca está por perto quando dói assim, porque você é ocupado com as suas missões e eu não gosto de te incomodar, tio, mas dói!

A dor... ela só vem de tempos em tempos, tio. Ela começa como uma pequena chama que é acesa na lareira e ela dura muito, muito tempo. Ela sempre começa pequena, mas aumenta gradativamente quando se alimentam as chamas com _(coisas ruins a meu respeito)_ papel ou lenha. E eu nunca me queimei, mas acho que a dor é semelhante a isso, junto com o frio e algo mais como o corte que eu causei em você há alguns dias porque você salvou uma criança da minha areia e eu me desculpei, mas eu sei que isso não vai te curar.

Mas se te faz sentir melhor, eu acho que a minha dor é ainda pior, porque ela não tem cura e ela vai continuar aumentando e aumentando, até que eu exploda ou morra, mas eu acho que os dois vão acontecer ao mesmo tempo e eu também acho que não vou agüentar muito mais.

Porque _dói_ ver os outros felizes. _Dói_ quando eles fogem de mim. E _dói_, principalmente, quando me fazem lembrar de mamãe, sendo que eu nunca a vi. Dói, dói, dói e a voz me fala na cabeça e ela também dói e eu sinto que vou ficar louco e que isso também não vai demorar.

E eu sinto ódio, porque eu sou o único que não pode ser feliz e não acho isso justo e isso também dói, porque o ódio me traz uma palavra que eu não queria conhecer, mas que eu conheci mesmo assim. Rancor. Isso dói mais do que tudo, tio. Dói mais do que ver você chorar quando se lembra da mamãe. E você não me vê, mas eu sempre estou lá. E eu escuto os seus lamentos e vejo as suas lágrimas, mas eu sei que não posso fazer nada. Eu queria me desculpar, mas acho que não seria certo. Eu queria... eu queria que você me dissesse o que é certo, tio, porque eu não sei.

* * *

_Sonho._

_**S**__erá que_

_**O**__s monstros_

_**N**__unca deixarão meu lado_

_**H**__umano_

_**O**__lhar para trás sem temer?_

Eu não gosto de sonhar. Porque quando eu sonho, eu vejo coisas ruins e eu não gosto. Eu não gosto do que eu vejo, porque é sempre a mesma cena e _dói_ e me faz sentir _mal_, porque a culpa foi minha, mas você me diz que não é, titio, e no sonho você está contra mim, assim como todos os outros e eu não gosto desse você, porque ele não gosta de mim.

E também tem os monstros que me perseguem e eles têm _todas_ as formas do medo e eu não sou capaz de fugir deles, principalmente do monstro da areia que diz que não é um monstro, mas eu. E eu não gosto dele – eu o odeio –, porque ele diz que eu tenho que matar, mas eu não quero matar. E quando eu acordo dos pesadelos, é você que está ao meu lado pra me acudir, titio. Nunca é o meu pai ou os meus irmãos, só você.

"Acalme-se, Gaara, vai ficar tudo bem." Você me abraça e eu sou capaz de sentir um calor diferente do de Suna. É um calor gostoso e aconchegante que eu quero ter para sempre.

"Obrigado por estar sempre comigo, titio." Você sorri, mas eu não acho que esteja feliz.

Eu não sei explicar porque, mas os seus olhos têm um brilho estranho. E, quando eu olho nos seus olhos, você não me encara. Tem algo errado, titio?

"Você estava chorando?" Pergunto, tocando seu rosto, mas você afasta a minha mão. Seus olhos estão vermelhos como os olhos dos monstros dos meus sonhos.

"N-não!" Você sorri de novo, mas isso é falso. Não é errado ser falso, titio? "Foi apenas um cisco, Gaara. E você precisa dormir, vamos."

Você me coloca na cama e me encara de longe. Eu ainda vejo seus olhos brilhando e eu acho que conheço esse brilho, mas eu prefiro ignorar. Eu tenho medo que você seja igual aos outros, titio. Eu tenho muito medo. Tanto quanto eu tenho de sonhar.

* * *

_Fúria._

_**F**__oi a_

_**Ú**__ltima vez que eles_

_**R**__iram de mim._

_**I**__gnoro a razão e, pela primeira vez_

_**A**__quele monstro toma conta de mim._

Eu não sei o que houve, mas acho que não quero saber. A minha memória a respeito do que aconteceu é tão vaga, como se tivesse sido _arrancada_ de dentro de mim. Talvez como um dente que a gente arranca quando está mole ou um tufo de cabelo que é puxado. Eu me forço a lembrar, mas tudo é branco. E quando eu olho em volta, eu vejo as pessoas machucadas e vejo você me encarando, titio, e você está tão surpreso. Eu quero perguntar o que houve, mas o seu olhar me dá medo.

"O que foi que você fez, Gaara...?" Você pergunta, me encarando. Tenho vontade de responder que não sei de nada, titio, que não tive nada a ver com isso, mas então eu sinto uma dor muito forte na minha cabeça e me afasto. Dói! Está doendo muito!

_(Foi sua culpa, Gaara.)_

"AAAAH!" SAIA DA MINHA MENTE, SEU MONSTRO, ME DEIXE EM PAZ! NÃOMECULPE NÃOFUIEU ELESSÃOOSCULPADOS!

_(Foi você quem desejou isso.)_

Ele não pode me culpar. Ele não tem esse direito. Ele viu o que aconteceu. Ele estava lá. Não fui eu. Não fui eu. NÃO FUI EU, EU JURO QUE NÃO FUI EU!

A culpa não foi minha se eles começaram a me insultar. A culpa não foi minha, porque eu já estava cansado de apenas ouvir, mas eu não desejei isso! Eu não queria... eu não quero... por que eles não se movem, titio? Por que eles estão manchados de vermelho?

"Gaara..."

_(É sangue, meu pequenino.)_

"Titio, eu..." Tento ignorar a voz na minha cabeça, eu não quero mais ouvi-la. Quero apenas ir pra casa. "... me desculpe..."

_(Ele não gosta de você.)_

"Está tudo bem... acalme-se, não fique mais nervoso." Ele me abraça. Mas a voz... a voz, por que ela tem que me dizer essas coisas?

"Eu não queria, mas eles... eles... Eu não tive culpa, eles me provocaram e eu não sei o que houve, titio, eu não sei!" Eu começo a chorar, porque eu não quero mais suportar isso. Eu não quero mais...

_(Ninguém gosta de assassinos, Gaara.)_

Eu não sou um assassino! Eu... eu...!

_(Você está ERRADO!)_

Pare... pare... PARE, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

_(...)_

Meu corpo ficou pesado e eu sinto que não posso mais movê-lo. A minha visão está turva... tudo está...

_(... vermelho.)_

Eu não me lembro de nada quando a fúria toma conta de mim.

* * *

_Sangue._

_**S**__angue mancha_

_**A**__s suas vestes, titio, e eu_

_**N**__ão me sinto capaz de _

_**G**__ritar o seu nome sequer_

_**U**__ma única vez._

_**E**__u sinto muito, titio._

_(Ele te odeia, Gaara.)_

É vermelho e escorre lentamente.

_(Ele sempre te odiou.)_

Eu não entendo porque esse homem me atacou, mas agora esse líquido vermelho e viscoso está saindo dele. E tudo que eu sei é que é vermelho e escorre lentamente.

Me aproximo lentamente e sinto que meu coração dispara. Eu não entendo o motivo de estar hesitando. Acho que estou enjoado pelo cheiro do líquido vermelho.

_(É sangue.)_

Mas a areia me protegeu antes que ele pudesse ter a chance de me atingir. Essa é a função dela, do espírito da minha mãe que está nessa areia. Foi isso que o tio Yashamaru me disse e é nisso que eu quero acreditar. Eu estou com medo, mas tiro a máscara mesmo assim.

_(Odeia.)_

Esse líquido que o monstro chama de sangue, mancha as minhas mãos, mas eu não posso acreditar naquilo que estou vendo. É mentira, eu sei que é. Titio...me diga que não é você. Eu não quero acreditar, eu...você disse que me amava, titio, então, por favor...

"Por qu... por quê? Por que você...?"

_Amar é cuidar e se preocupar com uma pessoa preciosa pra você._

_(Ele mentiu.)_

"Você sempre foi... titio, você..." Tento dizer algo, mas não consigo. É difícil, porque... porque ele está manchado de vermelho e eu... eu... a culpa é minha...

"Foi uma ordem. Me deram uma ordem para assassinar você." Ele diz, mas eu só presto atenção no vermelho escorrendo da boca dele... do _meu_ titio.. "E foi o seu pai, o kazekage-sama, que me deu tal ordem..." O meu pai... foi o meu pai que me fez te tingir de vermelho, titio?

Ele diz mais alguma coisa, mas eu só presto atenção nos tons de vermelho. Vermelho escuro, vermelho claro, vermelho sem cor. Vermelho manchando você, titio.

_(Todos mentiram para você e te querem morto.)_

"Então... você não teve escolha... Foi tudo por causa do papai..." É isso, não é? Eu sei que é, titio, e você vai ficar bom. Você pode se curar dessas feridas, não pode?

"Não... você está errado." O vermelho escorre em forma de palavras. Eu não quero ouvir, titio. Pare, por favor, pare. "Bem lá no fundo, eu sempre... _odiei você_... por vir a esse mundo, levando embora a vida da minha querida irmã."

_(Morto.)_

"Sua mãe te deu esse nome. O nome dessa criança é Gaara... 'um demônio que só ama a si mesmo'. Você só ama a si mesmo... e luta apenas pelos seus próprios motivos... ela acreditou que essa seria a sua existência enquanto você vivesse."

O líquido vermelho _(é sangue)_ impregna o lugar. Você me odeia tanto assim por ter tirado mamãe de você, titio? Eu nunca pedi para nascer e não pedi para ser um demônio. Por favor, não me chame assim. Não me provoque. Não me odeie.

"Mas ela não te deu esse nome por preocupação ou amor..." Pare. "Ela te deu esse nome na esperança da sua existência eterna..." Eu não quero ouvir. "... Para deixar o ressentimento dela ser transmitido e conhecido por todo o mundo..." Por favor, pare. "Você _nunca_ foi _amado._"

_(Aceite minha existência.)_

Então é isso? Eu tenho que amar apenas a mim mesmo, titio? É apenas isso? Esse é o certo? Então, não se preocupe, você pode descansar em paz, no seu caixão de areia.

_(Ame a si próprio, Gaara.)_

Eu não quero mais ouvir essa voz. Não quero mais acreditar nas mentiras que as pessoas me dizem. Quero viver apenas por mim mesmo, e fazer as coisas por mim, só por _mim._ Viver por mim, fazer por mim, matar por mim, amar a mim. Esse é o seu último ensinamento para mim, titio Yashamaru, e eu vou acatá-lo. Lutarei pelos meus objetivos.

Eu estou sozinho. Eu nunca mais vou acreditar em ninguém, nem amar por conta própria. Ainda vejo os tons de vermelho tingindo a sua pele, titio. Mil tons de vermelho que agora escrevem essa palavra na minha testa.

_Amor._

Amor próprio.

A verdade é que não existe justiça, certo ou errado. Foi isso que você quis me mostrar, não é, titio? A única coisa certa nisso tudo é que eu tenho que continuar vivendo pela minha própria existência, sem me preocupar com mais nada. É isso o que você tentou me mostrar e é isso que eu vou fazer. Amar a mim.

_(Apenas a si próprio.)_

* * *

Todos estão mortos, mas eu ainda estou aqui, de pé. São apenas corpos e eles caem um a um, enquanto eu completo mais uma missão. E eu sempre sou o único a sobreviver. O único a ficar de pé. Um assassino. É isso que eu sou. É para isso que eu vivo.

_(O único.)_

* * *

Essa é a razão da minha existência.

_(Amar apenas a si.)_

* * *

Eu sempre estive sozinho.

_(Sempre.)_

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu estou tentando fazer a porra da N/A a exatos 40 minutos, mas só consegui começar agora. Tive que betar uma fic antes, né, Ray? 8D

Enfim.

Essa fic é resposta ao desafio da Chalenges que a Nana e a Abra propuseram. É um blog bastante legal e todos deveriam participar 8D

Eu resolvi presentear a Amanda com isso, porque, bem, ela faz fics fodas e é a segunda vez que pego uma idéia dela pra explorar. Eu gostei do resultado. Acho que consegui mostrar tudo o que eu queria com o Gaara e eu tirei umas idéias do mangá, porque eu não queria sair da linha original da morte do Yashamaru. Enfim.

E, gente, _eu sei_ que o Gaara é insone e a tia cookie acabou de me lembrar que o Shukaku o dominava quando ele dormia, mas eu não fiz nada disso e acredito que ele dormia algumas vezes, pelo menos quando criança. Por isso, do item sonhos. E eu gostei de trabalhar ele 8D Enfim. [2]

Agradeço ao Harry, porque foi das fics dele que tirei o estilo literário das palavras em negrito/itálico. Muito obrigada, maridão.

Agradeço também à Ms. Cookie por betar. Titia querida, eu te amo!

E à Ray que opinou e me suportou no msn 8D

Amo todos vocês.

E dá pra entender que o que está em itálico e parênteses é fala do Shukaku, né?

Enfim. [3] (Já notaram como amo usar essa palavra?)

Aceito reviews para me dizer o que acharam da fic.


End file.
